Lost Secrets!
by Mr. Kilimanjaro
Summary: In Lost Secrets! you'll find suspense, adventure, and even romance. The main focus is around Kindle, A lonely teenage boy who is afraid of Pokémon. He travels vastly thought Pokéarth uncovering every step of the way secrets of his past.
1. Overview

**-A brief overview of what the content maybe like. **

* * *

_Preface _

_I couldn't breath, I couldn't see. All I could smell was my flesh cooking upon my back and water vigorously enter my throat with out warning. Gasping for air I cried out, help, as my voice echo only off the rifts of the waves. The salty sea was boiling hot as if someone were cooking me alive. I finally looked up to see beings of unimaginable proportions tower over me like giant skyscrapers, I was helpless I was at the mercy of whatever these beings were going to do. Then as suddenly as it started it abruptly ended. The event ended in what seem like a fire work show, flames everywhere, water crashing against the rocks, at this point I black out, and awoke to what I think was days later on a ship._

_CH. 1 Imprint_

_"Ahoy!" a sailor cried out._

_"Eh? you don't look so good me boy, how's about Howe go's over yonder an fetches yeh a drink?" pointing to a black and green bird"_

_"Uh, no...I'm fine but thanks anyways, so where am I exactly? I said looking confused._

_"You don't know...well your aboard the St. Mary's the greatest ship on thy open ocean."_

_"The St. Mary?" I wondered. As I was thinking to myself someone quickly ran to the sailor I was talking to and started to yell._

_"Boss we found it! It's here!" The sailor said ecstatically._

_"What! your kidding right? This cannot be were way ahead of schedule." Then suddenly boom! A loud crash shook the boat knocking men over board. There was that swirling feeling like before when I was helplessly floating in ocean. Then I seen it, it had two big fins, It had a deep blue body and a white chin with two spikes protruding under had markings on its wings which sort of resemble the letter A. It also had two small dorsal fins on its back with two stripes running below the fins. The thing had a scary mouth full of piercing sharp teeth. I could of swore I've seen the creature before. Just as I was realizing I had seen it before, the massive thing smash on to the deck and swiftly split the front ship in half, I was amazed but the same time freighted because the ship was so huge and this some sort of alien just could of easily cut the whole ship in half. The crew on the deck started sliding from the middle of the ship into the frigid ocean screaming at the top of there lungs it was complete and utter chaos. I hung on to a buoy preciously parched on the side of the ship. The ship was to big to shirk but the front took massive damage, and they were taking in water fast._

* * *

_**-All right guys that was just a test and a taste of what's to come in this story, only the beginning is in first person and the rest is strictly third, please leave me reviews and question and ways I could become a better writer, and be harsh! Tell me about my grammar mistakes because there probably are few. **__**Lastly thanks for your time in reading and hope you continue to read future stories and put me your favorites list, you don't have to fill in all the section out but the more things I know about you the better. I'm starting chapter one soon. Also polls will be put up for plot changes so be sure to check them out. Also, not your taste, I write about many things besides pokemon so I will upload different content soon. Untill next time signing off bye!**_


	2. Preface

Preface

_Without warning it all began. _

_I couldn't breath, I couldn't see. All I could smell was my flesh cooking upon my back and water vigorously enter my throat with out warning. Gasping for air I cried out, help, as my voice echo only off the rifts of the waves. The salty sea was boiling hot as if someone were cooking me alive. I finally looked up to see beings of unimaginable proportions tower over me like giant skyscrapers, I was helpless I was at the mercy of whatever these beings were going to do. Then as suddenly as it started it abruptly ended. The event ended in what seem like a fire work show, flames everywhere, water crashing against the rocks, at this point I blacked out, and awoke to what I think was days later on a ship._


	3. Imprint

CH. I _-Imprint_

_January 12_

_Dear Kindle, _

_Hey son just wanted to give you something to tell how I felt and still feel. I love you very much, I'm so sorry for what happened, I didn't mean to leave you and your mother. I know your to young to read this but when your older you'll understand. I can't tell you where I am or what is going on with my life, but I wanted you to know what you mean to me and that I'm still alive, how is your mother is she still as beautiful and graceful as when we were married? Please forgive me for missing every event in your life but I just couldn't bear the fact I hit your mother I didn't mean to but damn she pissed me off. The fact that she can even look at you the same way kills me. I can't believe she tried to give you away, and if you didn't know by now you now know. You were to young to realize what was going on but maybe now you're a little older so here's how it went, I can't believe I am telling you this but anyways on with it. She loved you but she just loved those damn Pokemon so much more, she could not keep them out her sight, You were the best thing that happened to me of course. One day some thugs were hanging outside a where house next to place and you were out in the yard playing with Tyrouge , remember Tyrouge? Then suddenly those same thugs attacked me and I was helpless, they grabbed you and your mother , and asked for her for Pokemon but she wouldn't give them up, and then she offered you instead, and then I snapped, I punched the guy who was holding me in the face and ran toward you but then it was to late they intended to shoot you but instead the bullet pierced your shirt and hit your mother, the bullet grazed her and she fell to the ground dropping you. The thugs ran off, I immediately picked you up and scolded your mother but I couldn't be around her anymore. I hope we meet soon. Sorry for saying sorry so much but I just wanted you to know I love you forever and always. _

_XOXO _

_Kindle Sr._

_P.S Tyrouge misses you dearly _

A tear dropped on the page, that's all he had left of his father. The letter from his father, undamaged and preserved for thirteen years. He put the letter back in his pocket and got up off the hard stump and wiped his tears then suddenly he was surprised a one girl who seem lost.

"Whoa! Hey, Ranae come quick I found some one." Saying highly excited.

"What! Your kidding, I coming."

Then came a girl who instantly got Kindle's attention , she was beautiful he thought, she had dark blue hair, ocean blue eyes and skin that seemed like it was kissed by the sun . She ran over and introduced herself.

"Hi there I'm Ranae Forset and you are?" There was utter silence for a minute , he was astonish by her beauty but still looked a little torn.

"Umm…Hello?" She said confused. He still did not answer and she started to get angry.

"Hey, I'm being polite and you could at least say something to assure me your not a zombie. "She fiercely said. Interrupting the other girl started talking.

"Maybe he's sad, he looks the part, and hey for all we know he could be a killer so lets just go." Just as they were walking away they heard the boy.

"Wait." In a low key voice.

"Wait, what?" Ranae turn around quickly.

"I didn't mean to be rude is just that…never mind um…anyways where were guys headed? Wanting to know more.

"Well if you must know were lost, I met this girl searching for some berries and it all went down hill."

"Hey!" Feeling insulted the other girl quickly yelled.

"Hi, my name is June McCarthy and it was your fault we got lost in the first place."

"What!" Ranae exploded. She started yelling at June then June started yelling back, all chaos then kindle told both of them to shut up, and they both looked at him for a second and then flipped out on him.

"Gees' I just wanted to help." Kindle implemented. Just as he spoke Ranae started staring at June with fury in her eyes.

"Stop it both of you." Screamed Kindle

"Can't we all just get along I mean really?" Next it was an awaked silence, Ranae started talking.

"Well your right um…June I'm sorry.

"Me too." June said.

"Finally!" A relieved Kindle added. For a short time nobody was saying anything, they were just kicking rocks in the forest. After a while June broke the silence.

"Um…So hey what do we now?"

'Maybe we could Pokemon battle." Then Kindle muttered.

"No Way!" June asked why not. Ranae looked at Kindle with a weird glare.

"Why not, sounds fun?" Added Ranae. Kindle just sat there not even looking at them. Pop! There stood a blue Azumarill belonging to Ranae, and so as it was released Kindle ran off, deeper into the forest, running over plants jumping boulders and dodging trees only smack into a innocent bystander.

"Whoa!" Said the man dressed in a sudowoodo suit.

"Hey, watch where your going gees' some people have no manners and by the way where were you running in such a hurry?

I don't know." Kindle kindly omitted.

"Oh, well get, you better get out of here, this is when hungry Pokemon like to feed!" Laughing hysterically.

"Yes sir." Kindle ran back from where he came only to see there were more Pokemon out and about. He quickly scurried beside a tree frighten.

"What is wrong with you?" Ranae asked .

"Maybe he's scared of your face Ranae." June added .

"Why you little." Ranae thought to herself.

"No its those things." Kindle said.

"Pokemon?" June wondered.

"Yeah." Kindle tightly came from beside the tree and spoke.

"Those things almost got me killed." Now they all were staring at the Pokemon.

" A Pokemon?" Ranae also wondered. Just as he was going to take out the letter he was struck with a stone, he looked around for the culprits only to see a group of fortuitous bandits running straight at them, Pokemon too. Ranae jumped in front of the group and it seemed like she'd been in this situation before.

"Not again." Ranae thought. The bandits came closer some laughing and most with menacing grins, in the mist of it all Ranae stood her ground.

"Azumarill Ice beam!" Commanded. The ice cold ice beam struck one of the bandits clear off the bike and he hit the ground face frozen but that didn't stop the brigade, they started to ride even closer and June let out a cry, she started screaming before Kindle could shut her up, Kindle grabbed June and try to keep her quiet but June bit Kindle's finger then Kindle screamed. Meanwhile the bandits had arrived and they all threw out purple diamond encrusted poke balls. The biggest of the bandits threw out a massive Toxicroak, Toxicroak was huge and had giant red barbs hanging from each hand, it stood with a menacing grin. June back up into Kindle by mistake just frighten by the Pokemon. While Ranae was readying for her next attack.

"Azumarill ice beam max power!" Ranae order. Azumarill began to charge but before it could the head of the bandits ordered.

"Toxicroak, poison jab." With blazing speed Toixcroak struck the charging Azumarill right in the gut. Azumarill quickly took a breath and began to try ice beam again.

"Toxicroak sludge bomb!" The bandit ordered. Toxicroak started to gag then puked up a pile sludge and fired it toward Azumarill, quickly Ranae reacted and jumped in front and was hit by the purple goop.

"Ranae!" Kindle cried out. June swiftly turning away. The purple sludge burned Ranae's back and Azumarill was hit to. The bandit was ruthless and was readying to attack again the already weakened Ranae when Kindle ran and tried to help but before he could get there the Toxicroak was standing in front of him.

"Toxicroak sucker punch!" The head commanded. Toxicroak whacked Kindle right in the mouth. June was too scared to help so she took out her Pokephone and quickly call the Pokepolice.


	4. First Impressions

CH. II _-First Impressions_

"Hello?" Someone said.

"Yes! hello! hello! hey Kindle! Someone picked up." June said in a panic manner.

"What's seems to be the problem Miss?" A deep mannish voice said.

"We are being attacked by bandits and are in need of help!"

"Oh, okay you just calm down and we will be there as soon as we can." The man hung up. Something seemed suspicious.

"Wait what? He does not even know where we are." June told herself confused.

"Who was that?" A sly sounding woman's voice spoke.

"Ah? nobody." Said the man who was just on the Poképhone. Now away from the battle between the bandits and teens there were many people huddled in a corner at the Poképolice station.

"What are you gonna do to us?" A miscellaneous man asked.

"Quiet!" The disgruntled man shouted. The man stood over the office desk, dressed in what seemed to be a black clown costume. His partner walked over, she wearing what also was the same costume as the man.

"Are we ready?" The lady spoke.

"No but in just a minute we will be." The man answered. It seem to be that the man and the women were planning something sinister. Just then there was a sudden boom in the distance. The Poképolice station shook with a violent a rage as a missile appeared from a distant underground chamber, it was huge in size, it had a shiny gray color to it and it was shaped like a pencil, the missile took off into the air at blazing speed and rose and rose.

"Time to go!" The man said hurrying. Quickly himself and the mysterious women left the Poképolice station and jumped into a Poképolice car and sped off into the only available exit from the town. The people at the station got up and looked out the window only to see a missile headed straight for the town. The people in the city started to panic and were running all over the place.

"Someone do something!" A street constructor screamed. There was no relief in sight there was just a gigantic missile racing toward the town square. Now back in forest the three teens were still in a struggle with the bandits.

"Mudkip, water gun!" June ordered. The bandit's Toxicroak dodged the poorly executed water gun went to grabbed the little Mudkip and flung it across the woods.

"Mudkip!" June screamed. They had no way to stop this massive creature. Just then Kindle got the courage to run up to Toxicroak's owner only to take the beating from the Toxicroak who expediently got to where Kindle wanted to go before he could. Before Kindle could hit the ground from the second sucker punch he was knocked back to his feet by a wave of wind and dirt and quickly flung into a tree. There was an explosion and everyone around Kindle and his comrades were knocked off there feet into trees or rocks. Then it was quiet and getting dark, Kindle, Ranae, and June were knocked unconscious by the blast. The bandits manage to mustered up enough strength after awakening from there unconsciousness to craw deeper into the woods leaving there bikes, one leaving a Pokéball beside Kindle. There were sounds of people waling in the distance. It grew dark and the three were still out. Upon the sun-rising in the west Kindle was already up feeling dizzy but able to manage, he looked over to June then at Renae. By this time the two girls were able to wake up but intended not to and sleep. Kindle wonder how they could continue to lay there after what just happen. He thought to himself for a quick second then look down grabbed the Pokéball only to pick it up then stared at it and wondering should he keep or toss it. He decided he would toss it but then quickly picked it up again only to put into his pocket. He took one finally look at the girls who were still peacefully resting then turned his back and walked toward the torn city. Later, June awoke first and realized that Kindle was gone, she looked around and called his name but no answer. June looked to her left and seen Ranae still sleeping and went to wake her up but then she heard her Mudkip wailing in the distance, so she ran toward the sound calling it's name. Later Ranae finally awoke laying next to her Azumarill wondering where everyone was but she didn't really bother calling for anyone she just told her Azumarill to return and went off her separate way not looking back once to see if anyone was around. Now Kindle was still walking toward town but wanted to stop to see what was in the Pokéball but decided not to and instead continued walking only to see a person in the distance and then started to run toward what he thought was a batter trainer who looked hurt and was leaning on a stone.

"Hey you alright?" Kindle asked the boy, but he did not reply and he was bleeding and looked a mess. Then he spoke.

"Can I help you?" The boy said with a smart remark.

"Umm...no but you look like you could use a hand." Kindle replied.

"Well thanks but no thanks my Pokémon went in search of help so yeah."

"Oh, well I just can't leave you here." Kindle said.

"Looks like you gonna have to buddy because I'm fine."

"SCYTHER!" A tough looking Scyther came from the wood works and tried to slash Kindle, Kindle manage to fall to the ground and avoid being cut.

"Scyther! Its okay he's a...friend of some sort. Scyther quickly dropped its guard gave the boy some kind of medicine and a bandage then looked at Kindle and smiled, Kindle still shaking wanted to run but the boy asked him a question before he could scamper.

"Hey do you wanna battle?"

"What?" Kindle tried to act confused.

"Pokémon battle duh?" Kindle was thinking to himself then quickly replied.

"Sorry I have no Pokémon."

Then boy noticed the Pokéball on the ground.

"Hey that fell out your pocket so it must be yours."

"Um, yes but i don't know what's in there?"

"Well lets battle and see what comes out."

"Sure."

"Wait!" Someone from faraway called, it was June. Kindle was surprised to see her. Then he looked toward the other direction only to see Ranae walking toward them. He started to think what were the odds they would run into one another again but maybe it was just luck. Kindle thought Ranae looked even more beautiful than when he first met her but didn't let it show, he gave them both a smug smile then looked back at the boy.

"By the way the names Alex and are we going to battle or what?" Kindle realizing that he wanted to impress Ranae he quickly said yes and threw the Pokéball in air then it was a white flash and then a small Pokémon stood there. Alex's mouth was a gaped. Kindle was finally going to battle.

"Go Kindle!" June cheered and the battle commenced.

Stay tune to see what Pokémon Kindle has!


	5. New Found Friendship

Ch III - _New Found Friendship! (for full effect go to _.com/watch?v=-8PiNEQCo_Q and listen & read)

The sounds of the forest are in total silence. The green grass sways to and fro as the dust compiles into mounds. Winds, not making a sound blow softly. The only thing that could be heard are the sounds of water rushing in a nearby stream. There is a storm approaching. On the open mound, there stood a boy scruffy amber hair, clothing torn in some places, but still intact in others. Breathing rapidly he stopped as if to take one last breath. Suddenly he spoke.

"Are you ready?" Thunder cracked loudly in the distance. Strongly the young boy standing on the other side of the open field nodded in agreement.

"Then let the battle begin!" June ecstatically announced waving her own Pokéball in the air. The battle commenced, There stood Kindle standing proud in spite of being horribly afraid of what the Pokémon standing before him may do. He thought to himself for a moment.

"What did I get myself into?" There was a pause. Rain started to fall from the sky. Lighting struck in multiple areas in the clouds. The other boy standing afar looked eager to call his Pokémon forth but was considerate enough to give Kindle a moment. Kindle now looked ready, swallowing the lump in his throat, He shouted trying to get the Pokémon's attention.

"Hey!" Kindle said, reluctant to try again. The small dark pink Pokémon turn around only to glare at Kindle with hostility in it eyes. The Pokémon stood up from an sitting position then started to charge toward Kindle, but Kindle did not run, only flinched slightly due to the scary looking oncoming attack from the angry Pokémon. As Kindle stood there curled up while the Pokémon charged. The rest of the bystanders excluding Alex watched in awe wondering what was going to happen next. Then the Pokémon struck, hitting Kindle on the top of his head, then started rapidly throwing punches all over the place hitting Kindle in his side, face, neck, and chest. Now June started to look concerned. She turned over to she Ranae's facial expression and it seemed blank. Ranae did not even look at what was happening, she was in her own world thinking to herself.

"What is doing? Why is battling? Is he doing this for me? Of course not, he'd better not, because it wont be cool if he is, Not that I think he's cool because he's obviously not. Oh forget it. Ranae quickly stop thinking to herself tuning back into the thrashing that Kindle was getting. Alex now getting tired of waiting called to his Scyther.

"Scyther! I kept you waiting long enough, go for his Tyrogue!" So There was Alex calling his Pokémon to attack, The girls watching were drenched but curious on what action Tyrogue would take next. Kindle started thinking while getting punched into a unconscious state he thought.

"Tyrogue…" Then he past out, rain tapped silently on his forehead. Tyrouge now look at the oncoming Scyther and braced it self for impact.

"Scyther X-Scissor!" Scyther's claws began to glow as he cross them to attack, Tyrogue swiftly jumped in the air and dodged the X-Scissor.

"Scyther land, then do it again!" Scyther quickly hit the ground only to fling back up close out on the Tyrogue. Tyrogue was helpless as he was descending from his jump so the only thing he could do was again braced himself for the attack. Wham! Tyrogue was slammed into by the Scyther's scythes. Hitting the ground. June and Ranae still watching closely, Ranae more focused on the unconscious Kindle. Tyrogue jumped to it's feet standing as if nothing happened. Alex was not waiting for Tyrogue to attack.

"Scyther Pursuit!" Scyther began flying toward the already weaken Tyrogue. Tyrogue stood there as if he wanted to be hit. As the Scyther closed in Tyrogue threw his arms out to try an catch the Scyther. Surprisingly it worked but only for a short time. Tyrogue slipped due to rain and then got hit hard by the pursuit it was holding back for so long. Slam! Tyrogue hit a tree then fell to the ground right next to Kindle. Alex started to laugh.

"Hey don't be mean." June told Alex in a stern manner.

"I'm not it just funny." Alex replied. Later when Kindle awoke he saw that he was soaked sitting up against a tree. He looked up and seen everyone starring at him intently.

"Don't worry guys I'm fine, just took a blow to the head is all."

"Try all over your body too!" Alex said. Looking around Kindle asked.

"Where's Ty…Uh?…Ty…" Alex finished.

"Tyrogue?"

"Yes." Everyone looking at each other in disbelief.

"Really? Why do you care, that Pokémon almost took your head off." Ranae asked.

"Well I know that but there was something about the look in it eyes when it was starring at me, I just couldn't shake the feeling that it was trying to tell me something." Kindle replied. They again looked around and finally June spoke.

"Um…Kindle? Tyrogue ran off shortly before you awoke.

"What!" Kindle jolted up then started running. Everyone seemed surprised.

"Hey Kindle where are you going?" Alex asked as Kindle took off deeper into the forest not knowing where was going, Kindle turned around as he heard Alex's voice then he turned back with a note falling out his pocket. Kindle did not notice the note but June did.

"Hey Kindle! You dropped your…Ah never mind." June said running to pick it up, June ran to a nearby tree to get out the rain, then she started to read the note.

_December 23_

_Dear Kindle,_

_Hey it's me again, how've ya been son? Me? Just training Tyrogue or should I say Hitmonlee now, yeah he evolved due to my extensive training. Also did you ever get that present I sent you? Happy holidays, and if you didn't get it I'll let you know it was Pokémon egg. A little gift from me and Hitmonlee. Well look's like I have to go back to work so this is going to be shorten. So see ya later Kindle and from the bottom of my heart I love and hope to see you soon._

_P.S. I need to…_

The rest of the note was smudged by June's finger.

"Oh! No Kindle's note." June said frantically tucking into her pocket. Alex called over to her.

"June what are you doing over there?"

"Nothing." June said smiling then she ran back over to Alex and Ranae. Alex looked at both of them and they were soaked.

"Guys, I have sister who lives nearby why don't we go there until the rain lets up." Alex pointed out to a light in the distance. The girls both agree. They continued to walk beside Alex looking back to see Kindle was behind them but there was no luck in his return.

"Tyrogue!" Kindle cried out but there was no answer. He stop under a tree to collect all the thoughts that were racing through his head.

"Could that be the Tyrogue my father gave…" He stop thinking quickly to react to a boom in the distant. Kindle started to run to the shed of light only to see the Tyrouge struggle with an pack of Mightyenas. One by one they were taking shots at him biting him also Hyper beaming Tyrogue into the brush.

"Hey! Cut that out." Kindle yelled, then the pack of Pokémon were starring at him we bloodshot red eyes. Kindle started to feel afraid and slowly back almost to run. He looked at the Tyrogue who would not give and got up back on his two feet ready to fight again.

"His courage he reminds me of my dad, I just can't leave him." There stood Kindle picking up a stick to try an ward of the Pokémon but to no prevail. A Mightyena jump and bit the stick in half and toss Kindle to the ground, The Tyrogue jolted over a delivered a punishing blow to the bold Mightyena who bit the stick. Then the pack swarmed hitting Tyrogue in all different directions Kindle did not no how to react so he jump on a Mightyena's back but it quickly through him off. Hitting the ground again he grabbed some mud, threw it into one Pokémon's eyes, stumbling back in tried to Hyperbeam only to hit a fellow pack member. The Mightyena who was hit by the Hyperbeam reacted harshly and Hyperbeamed into the air. Kindle was scared also he notice Tyrogue was scared at the same. Kindle took of his jacket a wrapped it around the Tyrogue, at first it resisted them it complied with the kind gesture. Both of them looking up rain still pouring down they seen there faith, but both not willing to give up the stood and were ready to fight.

"June! Did you see that?" Ranae asked both looking out the window.

"Yes it was a Hyperbeam not doubt, do you think was Kindle?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find him. Ranae stated. June replied.

"No way! I wont let you, well at least not without me of course.

"Well let's go then." Ranae opening the door to leave.

* * *

**If like this story then you should check To Become the Strongest by Reknownst. Leave me a review telling me how you feel. Where I made mistakes or what character you like best. Thanks for reading.  
**


	6. Exposing The Enemy!

Chapter IV -_Exposing the Enemy! _

"Run! Run! Ruuuuuunn!" Screamed the high pitch voice of a women fully covered from head to toe in a yellowish raincoat as she was running along side a man in the same yellowish getup in the heavy downpour of rain, both splashing in puddles along the way.

"I can't run any faster, can't we stop, I'm craaaaamping! The tiring man utter loudly as he started to slow down.

"If you don't run any faster you wont be alive long enough to cramp!" The women fired back. There steps were starting to slow as both he and she were tiring, then the steps rapidly picked back up as they remember what was be hide them. Teaming with anger a verity of Pokémon including Nuzleaf, Golduck, and also Breloom were closing in on the duo. "Ahhhhh! Milo you idiot! Now why did you go and try to battle all these Pokémon at once? The women yelled slapping Milo in the back of the head as they continued running.

"Ouch Ramona!" Why did you do that? Milo looking confused. They continued sprinting before diving in a bush trying to elude the angry wild Pokémon. The Pokémon weren't fooled they quickly fired certain moves at the clump of brush . Water spewed from the Golduck's mouth blasting Milo square in the face, he went flying across the muddy ground into a puddle of brown water. Ramona stood up before the Golduck could blast her next.

"Enough running, you wanna fight I'll give you a fight." Ramona commandingly stated throwing two Pokéball's in the air. "Weavile, Espeon Surprise me." Weavile coming out first followed by Espeon. Both of the Pokémon stood there as the rain started to letup, Weavile showing a menacing grin and Espeon calmly licking the droplets of water on its fur as if it needed not to pay attention to the other Pokémon standing in its way. "Milo!…Milo!" Milo quickly jumping to his feet in response to Ramona's call soaked in water from the water gun and mud puddle.

"Sorry Ramona." Milo said wiping his self off. "Granbull, Zangoose exceptional!" Two Pokéballs hit ground. Granbull coming out first immediately went for the Golduck with out any orders to do so but Zangoose wasn't going to be shown up so he quickly followed up in the attack. "Granbull no!" Milo started to shout. Granbull went flying toward the now deterred Golduck only to miss in its attempt. Golduck quickly struck Granbull knocking it to the ground. Wham! Zangoose smacked the distracted Golduck with its claws sending whirling it into the brush. Granbull now getting up was even angrier than before. It charged the wounded Golduck mouth wide open, then clamped down on the injured Pokémon squeezing it between it giant jaws." The other wild Pokémon did not wait around to be attacked so they charged recklessly into the fight, some going for Ramona's Pokémon, others attacking Milo's Pokémon. The duo were handling themselves well with Pokémon by there side. One by one each wild Pokémon fell to the awesome power of the two and there superb Pokémon.

"Ha! Such losers lets catch 'em all" Ramona said feeling slightly victorious, but out of nowhere a huge Exploud screaming its name seemed to jump from out of air, stood in there path. "Are you kidding me? What is an Exploud doing in the forest?" Ramona looked confused. "No matter Milo take care out it."

"Sure thing Ramona." Replied Milo feeling confident. Just as he was about to give a command without warning the Exploud let out a roar that shook the forest. "This Exploud was not normal." Milo thought to himself. "It has white eyes with no pupil to define them. Why is it this bright red color with black markings all over it's body?" Milo was worried. "Ramona I think we should go, now." Milo said while grabbing Ramona's tethered sleeve.

"No way you fool! You know how much someone would pay for a Pokémon like this we have to catch it."

"Well what about the other Pokémon?" Milo was concerned.

"Forget them there useless compare to this thing. Just then a young male out of the blue step in front of Ramona. "Hey what the big idea!' Ramona jerked forward to get in position to tell the guy off, but she soon realized he had team magma insignia on his yellow sweatshirt and stop abruptly. Ramona was surprised. "Hey would you happen to be part of…"

"Yes" The young male interrupted, Ramona shook with fright at the thought of it. "Now if you guys would kindly step out of the way, you don't know what your dealing with." The Exploud erupted in an angry rage at the sight of the magma emblem tattooed on his hand now roaring, the roar knocking trees down flinging dirt in the air and sending the wild Pokémon scattering. "You guys should leave now, but I'm pretty sure will be seeing a lot each other in near future, by the way the names Leon…Leon Groundswell.

"Kinnnndlllle!… Kinddllllllle!" Where are you goofball?" June was shouting wondering where he could be.

"Maybe he got ate." Ranae said.

"Ranae how could you say that? That is so mean, and to think Kindle got hurt trying protect you."

"I didn't ask him to, he just did okay." Ranae said looking at the ground. They continued to walk looking for Kindle, Pokémon joining them playing along the way. The storm was gone but there still was clouds in the air.

"So Ranae why did Kindle protect you?" June asked looking eager for an answer.

"Well how am I suppose to know, boys." She paused. "Ya know?" Ranae added. June looked away knowing Ranae did not want to answer the question. Still walking they both were getting tired. They stopped to set up camp for the night under an old oak tree.

"So that's what was in your bag, a tent" Ranae spoke.

"Yeah you'll never know when you'll need it like now. June said smiley pouring Pokémon food into a bowl for the Pokémon. It's was getting late, with the trainers tired and their Pokémon full. They decided to turn end for the night. Later that night, it was pitch black outside Ranae woke up in a sweat, she wanted some fresh air so she unzipped the tent, climbed out and found a nice stump to sit on. She began thinking.

"Kindle what is with you? Why did you continually put your life at risk? Is there something to that? It's crazy to a girl like me being from Blackthorn and all. Claire was a proud gym leader she knew when to take chances in a battle, how to think things through before making a move. She would never dive head first to a new task…As if this was a new task to Kindle, was it? Gash why is he stuck in my head this isn't a love story, nobody falls head over heels for a guy they just met, Ahhh! Forget its time for bed." Just then a comet flew through the blanketed sky. "Huh? What was that? Ah whatever." Ranae returned to bed.

* * *

**So hey guys sorry for the wait but I did sprain my wrist and three fingers so no typey, But it's here. Well something to hold you animals off until I can get back on feet or hands or something like that and add more. Well bye, stay tuned too your character may come next. P.S is the centered format good or hard to read let me know in a message or review. Thanks for reading. P.P.S do think the chapters are to short? (:**


End file.
